Ensemble
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: La guerre est finie. Mais ils sont détruits... Romance/Family/Tragedy/Friendship/Hurt


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'histoire originale ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout est à la grande JK Rowling, qui aurait pu se passer de faire tuer notre Siri adoré.**

**Pairing : Sirius/Hermione, et d'autres...**

**Genre : Romance, Drame**

**Rating : K+**

**Notes de l'auteur : **

**- Bonjour à tous. Je fais _enfin_ mon premier OS Hermione/Sirius. J'en suis bien heureuse. L'histoire commence après Les reliques de la mort. Sirius est vivant, sans explications, j'avais pas le courage. Lupin, Tonks et les autres de la véritable histoire sont tous morts, plus d'autres. On est deux semaines après la fin de la bataille, les seuls qui restent au chateau sont les élèves de sixième et septième année qui se sont battus, les professeurs encore en vie (même si on ne les voit pas dans la fic), et les 8 : Harry, Draco, Ron, Luna, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Neville (pour moi ce sont les meilleurs, j'y peut rien mdr).**

**- je crois que j'ai tout dit. Certains penseront que Sirius sort "rapidement" de son état proche de la mort, mais pour moi, il avait juste besoin que quelqu'un le secoue. Il voudrait bien continuer à vivre, mais il a trop peur pour le faire. vous comprendrez au fur et à mesure (j'espère en tout cas lol)**

**- comme beaucoup de mes OS, il est un peu bizarre, mais je suis comme ça, ça me prend d'un coup, j'ai un besoin impérial d'écrire, et ça fait des textes super bizarre mdr.**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Elle déambulait dans les couloirs du château, comme tous les soirs depuis deux semaines, depuis la dernière bataille. Elle passa devant _sa_ porte de chambre, enfin, les appartements qu'_il_ avait pour _lui_ dans la tour Griffondor, comme tous les soirs. Et comme tous les soirs, elle l'entendit pleurer. Ses sanglots étouffés par son oreiller, cette détresse si grande. Elle ne pouvait pourtant rien faire. Elle n'était rien, surtout par rapport à lui. Il était si grand, si beau, si puissant, si fragile aussi, si impressionnant, si envoutant, si... mais comme elle l'avait affirmé à Lavande il y a moins de cinq minutes, dans le dortoir Griffondor, elle n'était _pas_ _du tout_ amoureuse de lui. Un sourire dépité apparut sur son visage, et elle secoua doucement la tête. Si seulement elle pouvait faire _quoi que ce soit_. Des bruits de pas la firent se retourner, et elle aperçu la silhouette de Harry qui venait doucement vers lui. Arrivé à côté d'elle, il posa la main sur son épaule.

– viens, lui demanda-t-il, ne reste pas là. Allons ailleurs. Nous devrions parler un peu. Tous ensembles.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. _Oui, peut-être pourront-ils faire mieux que moi._ Ils passèrent chercher Ron, dans le parc, et Neville voulu aller avec eux. Ginny et Luna étaient déjà dans la grande salle, en compagnie de Draco. Ils avaient décidé de dormir ici, tous les sept, pour être tranquille et réunis, parce que les dortoirs étaient toujours répartis par maison, même s'il y avait tout au pus dix élèves par maison. Les autres, _touts_ les autres, avaient voulu revenir pour aider à réparer l'école. Même les premières années.

Gin, Luna et Draco les regardèrent entrer d'un air grave. Ils se saluèrent rapidement, sobrement, pour ceux qui ne s'étaient pas vu, et s'assirent à même le sol, en cercle, les uns près des autres, pour essayer de se sentir moins seul, mais sans vraiment de résultats.

La guerre avait fit de drôles de choses... enfin, pas drôles, mais spéciales. Des couples avaient explosé, d'autres s'étaient reformés. Harry était maintenant avec Draco, Ron avec Luna et Ginny avec Neville. Et ils étaient bien comme ça. Pas heureux, mais le seraient-ils de nouveau un jour ? Ils se battraient pour l'être en tout cas.

Ils se regardèrent longuement, échanges silencieux que seuls ceux qui ont vécu quelque chose de terriblement fort peuvent comprendre. Hermione les regarda tour à tour. Elle se désespérait chaque jour de la maturité qu'ils avaient acquis. Ils avaient dix sept ans, et pourtant ils ne faisaient plus de blagues, ils ne s'amusaient plus, et les voir sourire était plus que rare. Cependant, ils tenaient, ils se battaient et tentaient de réapprendre à vivre, malgré les pertes de cette foutue guerre. Et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu continuer. George, qui avait finalement rejoint Fred, Mc Gonagall, qui s'était endormie un soir pour ne plus se réveiller, rejoignant celui qu'elle avait aimé tant d'années et tellement d'autres. Mais eux, ils étaient les héros. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se plaindre. Après tous, ils étaient vivant tous les trois, et même les sept, quoi de mieux ? Ceux qui disaient ça ne savaient apparemment pas qu'il était parfois plus difficile de vivre que de se laisser mourir. Tous savaient qu'Hermione était totalement dévastée par l'état de celui qu'elle tentait par tous les moyens de faire revivre. Même si elle n'en parlait pas.

– Hermione, je ne suis pas aveugle, et je serais heureuse pour toi, et pour lui également, commença Harry d'une voix douce. Mais... sa voix s'étrangla et il ne put continuer.

La jeune femme releva les yeux et les planta dans les siens. Leurs iris brillaient de larmes trop contenues. Il finit péniblement sa phrase

– je... je ne sais pas s'il est capable de s'en remettre. Et j'ai peur pour toi. On a tous peur. Si tu t'attache...

Elle le coupa en éclatant d'un rire sans joie.

– c'est un peu tard pour ça, déclara-t-elle, sarcastique, une larme coulant sur sa joue malgré elle.

Celui-qui-a-vaincu soupira lourdement, changeant de sujet.

– j'ai honte, mais j'en veux à ceux qui n'ont pas connu la guerre, et toutes ces... il regarda autour de lui, montra la grande salle, encore dévastée, sans pouvoir mettre de mots assez fort sur ce qu'ils avaient vécus. Le blond prix la parole.

– c'est pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas le même sort que nous nous sommes battus. Il haussa les épaules. Je leur en veux aussi, ne te méprend pas, mais il vaut mieux penser qu'on a fait ça pour eux... Partie la voix glaciale et arrogante de l'ancien serpentard. Elle est devenue grave, mais compréhensive.

– parce que personne ne mérite ça. Personne... Envolée la naïveté et l'indifférence de Luna. Elle était plus sérieuse que n'importe qui, autre que ces sept là.

Hermione ramena les autres au premier sujet malgré elle. Elle ne savait vraiment plus comment faire.

– comment dois-je faire ? Je ne sais même pas comment l'aborder. Je lui parle, il ne répond pas, je tente de l'aider, il me repousse neuf fois sur dix.

– mais nous, c'est tout le temps. Sans exception. Même moi, je ne peux plus l'approcher, murmura Harry.

– j'ai peur de le brusquer.

– c'est peut-être ce qu'il faut faire, suggéra Ginny. Hey ! Ne me regardez pas comme ça, ce n'est qu'une idée, se récria-t-elle en voyant les regards éberlués de ses amis se tourner vers elle.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

– ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Murmura-t-il.

Harry se tourna vers lui, ouvrant la bouche pour lui faire une remarque acerbe lorsqu'il remarqua la façon dont Draco le regardait.

– il est comme nous Harry, continua le blond. Il se renferme sur lui-même, jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne lui mettre un coup de pied aux fesses. C'est à double tranchant, je le sais bien. Soit il sort de sa torpeur, soit...

– soit ça l'enterre plus vite. Mais de toute façon, dans l'état où il est, il y va tout droit aussi, dans la tombe. Il faut faire quelque chose. J'en peux plus, je... la voix d'Hermione se bloqua alors que les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Elle continua, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots. Je... je vais aller le voir demain... quand il n'y aura plus que... nous ici...

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment. Puis Ron prit la parole.

– nous sommes pareil. Dit-il doucement. Nous ne sommes pas aussi renfermés que lui, mais nous ne laissons personne d'autre que nous sept nous parler.

– c'est vrai, souffla Harry, et contrairement à lui, nous avons nos moitiés pour nous soutenir, ne pas nous laisser seul avec nos cauchemars.

– pas tous, murmura Ron, mais tout le monde l'entendit et se tourna vers Hermione.

– je ne vais pas moins bien que vous, les rassura-t-elle, en tentant de sourire.

– peut-être pour l'instant, parce que tu te préoccupe plus de Sirius que de toi, repris Ron, mais si tu y arrive... il réfléchit quelques secondes. En fait, que tu y arrives ou pas, un jour, tu vas t'effondrer. Comme lui. La différence, c'est que tu nous a nous. Alors que lui...

Hermione se leva brusquement, le regard noir.

– et il pourrait nous avoir aussi ! Sa voix vibrait de colère contenue.

Elle quitta la grande salle à grand pas, et, alors que les autres auraient du logiquement s'inquiéter pour Sirius qui, à priori, allait en prendre plein la figure, ils sourirent, une étincelle de vie dans le regard, lueur qui prouvait que chaque instant, ils revenaient un peu plus à la vie.

Hermione, elle, arrivait déjà dans la tour de Griffondor. Elle fit exploser le portrait qui protégeait les appartements de l'animagus, et monta d'un pas rageur la volée de marches qui conduisait au salon. Tant pis si les autres entendaient tout. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la droite et ouvrit la porte de la chambre dans un fracas épouvantable. Sirius ne sursauta même pas. Il ne releva pas la tête non plus. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, les coudes sur les genoux. Et il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Ce manque de réaction finit de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

– mais que fais-tu ! Que cherches-tu ! hurla-t-elle. Etre seul et refuser toute aide ne résout rien ! Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ! Tu as beau rester enfermer, le monde continue de tourner ! C'est injuste mais c'est comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça sans rien faire ! Tu ne manges plus, tu ne dors plus, tu te laisse crever lentement ! Ce n'est pas une solution !

Il releva les yeux vers elle et se mit debout d'un geste, dardant son regard gris sur la jeune femme qui se senti vaciller. Mais le ton de l'homme n'avait rien d'amicale.

– parce que tu en as trouvé une, toi, de solution ?

– j'essaie de vivre ! De survivre, au moins !

– tu as des raisons de survivre ! il se laissa retomber sur le lit.

– parce que toi tu n'en as pas ? Je sais ce que tu ressens...

– NON TU NE SAIS PAS ! La coupa-t-il d'une voix plus que glaciale. TU CROIS SAVOIR MAIS C'EST TOUT !

– ALORS QUOI ? PENDANT QUE TU COMBATTAIS ET QUE TU VOYAIS LES AUTRES MOURIR A TES PIEDS JE FAISAIS DU TRICOT EN ALASKA PEUT-ETRE ? J'ETAIS LA ! COMME TOUT LE MONDE ! ET J'AI VU DES AMIS MOURIR ! LA SEULE CHOSE QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS C'EST AZKABAN ! TU VEUX PEUT-ETRE QUE J'AILLE Y FAIRE UN TOUR, ET JE TE DIS COMMENT C'EST EN REVENANT ?

La réaction d'Hermione l'a remué, mais ça ne change rien au fond, pour lui.

– je n'ai plus rien, murmure-t-il.

– tu n'as plus rien parce que tu le veux bien ! Si tu prenais la peine de sortir de cette foutue pièce, tu te rendrais compte qu'il y a des gens qui t'aiment et qui ont tellement peur de perdre encore une personne qui leur est chère ! Tu trouve qu'il n'y a pas eu assez de morts ?

– je ne sers plus à rien. Je ne suis plus rien.

– TU ES TOUT CE QU'IL RESTE A HARRY ! s'insurgea-t-elle. TU ES TOUT POUR LUI ! ABSOLUMENT TOUT ! ET PAS QUE POUR LUI SI TU VEUX TOUT SAVOIR ! Elle s'arrêta, avant d'en dire trop sur ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas le moment. Elle continua, la voix brisée d'avoir trop hurlé. Harry n'est pas James, ni Rémus, il ne te ramènera pas ce que tu as perdu, mais songe au mal que tu lui fais en l'abandonnant ainsi.

– tu crois que moi je n'ai pas mal ?

– mais bon sang bien sur que tu as mal ! Mais tout à TON malheur, tu oublie qu'il est aussi mal que toi, et même plus, parce qu'il se pense incapable de sauver le dernier membre de sa famille qui lui reste !

– et tu vois quelqu'un m'aider toi ? Comme tu le dis si bien, tout le monde a mal. Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

Hermione se força à se calmer. S'il disait ça, ça voulait dire qu'il acceptait, au moins un peu, de l'aide. Elle s'avança et s'agenouilla, pour se retrouver à sa hauteur.

– tu as tellement mal, dit elle de la voix la plus douce qu'elle pouvait, que tu as envie de te jeter de cette fenêtre à chaque seconde qui passe. Mais tu ne l'a pas encore fait. Ce n'est pas un manque de courage. C'est un espoir complètement horrible qui fait que tu es encore en vie. Celui que peut-être quelqu'un va venir et va t'aider. Puis quand cette personne se présente, tu prends peur. Parce qu'accepter de l'aide, c'est s'attacher à la personne. Et tu te dis qu'il n'y a aucune garantie que cette personne vive. Et tu ne veux plus souffrir. Mais tu dois comprendre une chose...

Elle s'arrêta pour trouver ces mots, puis elle se rendit compte que des mots ne seraient pas suffisants. Alors elle se leva et lui tendis la main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner en sentant sa main chaude dans la sienne. Elle eut une irrépressible envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se retint. Ils sortir de la chambre mais Sirius s'arrêta. Elle eut peur qu'il ne veuille pas aller plus loin, mais en se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il la fixait intensément. Elle n'osait bouger, mais elle brûlait intérieurement. Il vit le désir dans les yeux de la jeune femme, le désir et bien plus, et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas doux, ni tendre, et encore moins amoureux. C'était brutal, passionné, désespéré. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, mais le cœur un peu plus léger.

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi moi ?

– je n'en sais rien, avoua-t-elle.

– je n'ai rien à t'apporter, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

– bien sûr que si, assura-t-elle dans un demi-sourire. Nous sommes sept, et nous n'aurions pu trouver notre moitié qu'entre nous. Nous sommes tellement soudés, et nous avons traversé les mêmes choses. Les autres ne nous comprenaient pas. Je suis celle qui est restée seule. Et puis de toute façon, je les voyais tous comme des frères et des sœurs... et puis, je n'avais, pardon, je n'ai que toi dans ma tête.

– depuis quand ? S'étonna-t-il.

– depuis que nous t'avons aidé en troisième année. Au début, je me suis persuadée que je voulais juste t'aider parce que tu en avait subi bien trop, et puis lorsque je t'ai revu, j'ai bien été obligé d'admettre que vouloir t'aider n'engendrait pas le cœur qui bat à deux cent à l'heure, l'estomac qui part en vrille et l'immobilisation complète lorsque je croisais ton regard, finit-elle en souriant presque.

Il secoua la tête, puis releva les yeux, avec un espoir fou flottant au fond de ses pupilles. Elle lui prit de nouveau la main en disant

– viens, tu reviendras ici immédiatement après si tu veux, mais viens, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi te montrer une chose.

Il acquiesça et elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs et les escaliers du château. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la grande salle, elle ralentie ses pas, comme si elle ne voulait pas y arriver trop vite. Et c'était le cas. _Merlin, aide-moi, aide-le._ Après une rapide mais, espérait-elle, efficace prière, elle reprit un rythme normal. Elle sentait la main de l'homme se crisper dans la sienne. Elle serra doucement sa main pour le rassurer mais continua à avancer. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la grande salle, Sirius à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieuse quelques instant.

– tu veux me montrer la désolation de la grande salle ? demanda-t-il sur un ton monocorde.

– non, répondit-elle de sa voix toujours douce. Je veux que tu regarde plus loin que ce qui saute aux yeux. Oui, la salle est détruite, mais le château est toujours debout. Oui, elle est en morceaux, mais regarde mieux. Tu les voix, les six ? Harry et Draco, juste là. Elle les montra du doigt, qu'elle déplaça vers les deux autres couples progressivement. Et les autres. De nous sept, nous avons tous autant souffert. Nous avons tous souffert de sort horribles, du _Sectusempra_ au _Doloris_. Ron et Ginny ont perdu trois des leurs, elle s'est fait violée, et leur mère n'est qu'une ombre désormais. Luna a vu son père se faire tuer sous ses yeux, tuer et torturé surtout. Elle a été violée aussi. Neville, Voldemort, lors d'un raid à sainte mangouste, a capturé ses parents et les a encore torturés, alors qu'ils étaient déjà fous depuis tant d'années. Il leur a sectionné les membres les uns après les autres. Neville a assisté à tout ça sous impérium. Draco a du renier sa famille, sa mère surtout. Il en a toujours voulu à son père, mais sa mère a tenté maintes fois de le protéger, pour finir par mourir elle aussi. Il a du se battre seul, contre sa maison, il a du se battre contre notre maison, contre Griffondor, pour nous prouver son allégeance. Et il a fallu que sa mère meure pour qu'on finisse par le croire vraiment. J'en ai honte aujourd'hui. Tellement honte. Mais on ne peut pas changer ce qui est passé. On ne peut que regretter, mais en faisant ça, on se tue à petit feu. Je ne te raconterai pas ce qui est arrivé à Ry. Tu le sais. Elle s'interrompit un instant, et Sirius en profita pour parler

– et toi ? demanda-t-il. Tu dis que vous avez tous souffert. Parle-moi de toi. De ce que tu as subi.

Sa voix était grave, sans animosité, sans curiosité, mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête vers lui, elle vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard.

– je... hésita-t-elle. Après tout, il faudrait bien lui en parler un jour. Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui. J'ai du faire oublier à mes parents que j'existais. Et je les ai envoyés en Australie, où je pensais qu'ils y seraient en sécurité. Ça a marché pendant deux ans. Ils ont même eu un petit garçon. J'ai eu un petit frère. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler. Vol... Voldemort les a trouvé et les a fait écarteler et je me suis fait... Tout... tout ce que je t'ai raconté, le viol de Luna, celui de Ginny, le... le mien, souffla-t-elle, les meurtres ils nous enlevés, les uns après les autres, nous relâchant après, en vie, mais détruits. Nous aurions pu devenir mauvais, passer de son côté. Mais nous avons fait le contraire de ce que Voldemort attendait. Nous nous sommes rapprochés, et nous avons tout affronté d'un seul bloc. Dans les premiers mois, il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que l'un de nous, voir plusieurs, finissent à l'infirmerie. Mais à la moindre attaque contre l'un de nous, et les autres se rassemblaient pour nous défendre. C'est ça que je voulais que tu voies, que tu comprennes. Tu es d'une génération avant nous. Tes amis, tu ne les as plus. Ils sont morts. Mais tu peux en avoir de nouveaux, tout en gardant ceux qui sont partis au fond de ton cœur. Tu te rappelle ce que tu as dit à Harry, avant de partir, la première fois ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Que ceux qui nous aiment ne nous quittent jamais vraiment. On finit toujours par les retrouver. Là. Murmura-t-elle en posant sa main sur le cœur de Sirius. Mais ne délaisse pas pour autant les vivants.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, plus pour son besoin à elle qu'à lui, mais il répondit et l'embrassa sur le front.

– tu sais, Hermione, commença-t-il, je ne sais pas si je serai capable... de te rendre ce que tu me donne.

– ce n'est pas grave. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Et puis, moi je n'y connais pas grand-chose, et le peu de chose auxquelles j'ai crues... m'ont laissé un goût plus qu'amer. Elle releva la tête, le regard rempli d'espérance. On apprendra, on réapprendra... ensemble ?

Sirius laissa passer quelques secondes, laissant son regard errer sur les trois autres couples. _Au fond, ils ont mal aussi._ Comme si elle luisait ses pensées, elle chuchota

– nous ne pouvons pas comparer nos douleurs, dire que l'une est moins forte, moins importante qu'une autre. La seule chose à retenir, c'est que nous avons mal, mais qu'ensemble, on peut se battre... ensemble.

Il avança d'un pas dans la salle, et les autres se retournèrent. Harry n'osa plus bouger, mais une légère tentative de sourire de Sirius le calma, et il se précipita vers son parrain qui le serra dans ses bras. Il n'y eut pas de paroles, mais il n'y en avait pas besoin non plus. Puis ils entendirent du bruit, et décidèrent de vois ce qu'il se passait.

Ils sortirent dans le parc pour voir une masse grouillante arriver. Des élèves, _les_ élèves de Poudlard, les anciens comme les derniers arrivés, des adultes, des parents, des oncles des tantes, des cousins... des centaines de personnes arrivaient. Ils se figèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte qui étaient les huit personnes qui étaient sur le pas du grand hall de Poudlard. Les _Héros_. C'étaient leurs noms derrière eux, les élèves qui étaient restés au château se précipitèrent sur le reste de leur famille qui venait d'arriver. Mais tout le monde était fasciné par ces personnes. Droites, la tête haute, mais le regard rempli de fantômes, de morts, un cœur d'or broyé par la guerre, une âme arrachée par les meurtres qu'ils ont du commettre. Mais toujours debout.

Un petit garçon s'avança, personne ne songea à le retenir, où à bouger. Il s'avança et rejoignit le groupe de huit. Ils le regardèrent s'avancer, et s'agenouillèrent pour être à son niveau.

– bonjour, dit-il d'une voix fluette.

– bonjour, répondit Ginny pour les autres.

– vous pensez que Poudlard il sera neuf à la rentrée ?

– oui, je pense, si tout le monde aide, lui dit Draco.

– parce que je viens d'avoir onze ans, mais je n'ai pas reçu de lettre.

Harry regarda Hermione, qui avait insistée pour remettre en ordre les lettres rédigées par Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall, et Sirius répondit au garçon

– ne t'en fait pas, les lettres ont du retard, mais elles arriveront. Je te promets.

Le garçonnet sauta au cout de Sirius en lui disant au moins trente fois merci en l'espace de quelques secondes. L'homme se trouva un peu désemparé, mais la main d'Hermione qui se posa sur son bras le rassura, et il enlaça le gamin en se relevant, suivi des autres. La sœur du garçon, qui portait un uniforme de serpentard, vint à son tour vers eux pour les remercier. Puis elle reprit son frère et reparti vers le reste de la foule. A l'étonnement général, la suivante à parler fut Lavande.

– j'étais une des filles les plus superficielles de ce château, et je le suis surement encore un peu aux vues du temps que j'ai mis à me maquiller et me coiffer ce matin, commença-t-elle provoquant quelques rires. Mais je ne suis pas idiote pour autant. J'ai livré bataille à vos côtés, et je suis tellement fière de l'avoir fait, même si je me dis à chaque instant que je donnerais tout pour qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Mais c'est ainsi. Et aujourd'hui, nous ne pouvons que vous dire merci. Si l'un de vous n'avait pas été présent, je ne crois pas que nous serions là aujourd'hui. Alors, même si le mot est tellement faible par rapport à la reconnaissance que vous méritez, _merci._

Et elle commença à applaudir, suivie par tout le monde. Les plus jeunes criaient et courraient en tout sens, n'attachant d'importance qu'à la joie présente, et non à sa cause. Hermione regarda les autres, et vit qu'ils souriaient. Elle-même ne put s'empêcher de le faire. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Ils se regardèrent ainsi un temps indéterminé, puis ils reportèrent leur regards sur ces personnes qui venaient pour aider. Hermione se serra contre lui.

– tu vois, dit-elle. Ils ne comprennent pas tout, mais ils savent ce qu'on a fait. Et ils sont là, pour nous aider, même si ce n'est que pour reconstruire. Ils sont là. Et tous les sept, nous sommes là pour toi. Moi, je suis là pour toi, finit-elle par murmurer.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, la tenant toujours contre lui, l'enserrant de ses bras. Il ne savait pas comment ça allait se passer. Il savait que ce serait difficile, très difficile, mais il avait un espoir d'y arriver maintenant. Il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme entre ses bras. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui... mais lui, ne méritait-il pas mieux, aussi ? Et puis, après tout, c'est elle qui est venu le chercher. Il n'était pas amoureux... pas encore. Ce petit bout de femme avait le don de tout renverser, et de faire croire en la vie à tout le monde, comme elle l'a fait maintes fois auparavant, et comme elle l'avait fait pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui, pour lui.

Il releva la tête pour contempler le coucher de soleil, et il vit les autres commencer à travailler, même s'il allait faire nuit. Ils voulaient commencer à tout prix. Ils se passaient les pierres et de sortilèges en sortilèges les premiers blocs de roches retrouvèrent leur emplacement d'origine. Puis il tourna la tête vers le soleil, avec le lac en dessous, et le calamar qui étendit une de ses tentacules avant de plonger dans les abysses pour la nuit. Puis le soleil se coucha, et Sirius, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se dit que demain pouvait être meilleurs. Il serra un peu plus encore conter lui la jeune femme dans ses bras, qui attendait depuis es heures qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit et se dit que oui, demain ne pouvait être qu'une bonne journée. Parce qu'il ne serait pas seul. Plus seul. Il embrassa la tempe d'Hermione, qui releva la tête. Ils y arriveraient.

– oui, ensemble... souffla Sirius, en se penchant vers elle pour joindre leurs lèvres une nouvelle fois.

_Et pas la dernière_, pensèrent-ils.

Les trois autres couples les rejoignirent. Ils avaient toute la vie devant eux désormais. Il faudrait penser les plaies, oser recommencer leur vies là où ils les avaient laisser. Mais ils y arriveraient.

_Ensemble._

* * *

**Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est pas tout à fait joyeux, mais ça finit sur une note assez heureuse.**

**Je ferai une suite si ça vous intéresse...**

**Mais pour ça... RVIEW!!! **

**Merci beaucoup.**


End file.
